victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Schneider
|Born = January 14th, 1966 |Character = None |Occupation = Actor, Writer, Producer |Years Active = 1980s-present}} Daniel James "Dan" Schneider is an actor, writer, and producer of movies and TV. He is the president of his own production company, Schneider's Bakery, Inc. He is also known by his online pseudonym DanWarp. Dan Schneider is sometimes credited as Daniel Schneider, Daniel J. Schneider, or Daniel James Schneider. His wife, Lisa Lillien, is the author of the Hungry Girl cookbooks. He went to Memphis University School (MUS) for some of amount of years but graduated from White Station High School in 1982 and was the president of his senior class. Acting Career Schneider was discovered at the age of eighteen and began acting for a while before becoming the famous writer/producer that he is today. Later, after becoming a writer/producer, Schneider began limiting his acting roles to ones he wrote for himself in his projects, produced, such as "Mr. Bailey" in Good Burger ''along with other Nickelodeon stars Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell (a movie written and co-produced by Schneider). Schneider also appeared in a cameo of his show ''Zoey 101 where he played the crazy cab driver in the TV movie "Chasing Zoey". He has had a recurring role on The Amanda Show playing "Mr. Oldman" who was an old man being constantly prank called. Schneider also appeared in a cameo in the iCarly episode "iMeet the First Lady". Writing/Producing career Television Schneider's career shifted directions in 1993 when he began writing and producing a string of highly successful television shows. Schneider is the creative force behind the following hit TV series (All shows aired on Nickelodeon except as noted): Also, Jennette McCurdy announced in an interview that she is going to star in an upcoming show that is created by Dan Schneider. This show was later revealed to be Sam & Cat. Twitter Feed From Dan Schneider's Twitter: Movies Schneider has also been involved in movies. He has written the movie Good Burger, based on the All That skit which starred Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell (and features Schneider himself in a supporting role). The film was a successful moneymaker for Paramount Studios, and has begun to enjoy "cult film" status over recent years. Schneider also wrote and co-produced the movie Big Fat Liar which stared Amanda Bynes, Paul Giamatti, and Frankie Muniz. The film was a big success for Universal Studios, earning nearly $50 million in domestic box office alone. As of 2007, Schneider has movies in development at both Warner Bros. Studios and Nickelodeon's movie division. Personal life In 2002 Schneider married Lisa Lillien, the founder and the president of Hungry Girl,IMDb page a free daily email that features dieting tips, recipes, food finds, and food news. Contact Websites *http://twitter.com/DANWARP :Dan Schneider's official twitter. He puts many links, photos, videos, etc. on this site for his fans about his shows. He also announces contests and new episodes there. http://www.danwarp.blogspot.com/ :Dan Schneider's official blog. He holds contests, discussions, and exclusive news on this website. Many fans also go to this website to see his "Fun Facts" entries. Which explain recently aired episode's scene by scene. :http://www.facebook.com/DanWarp :Dan Schneider's official Facebook page. He promotes new episodes and photos for his fans here. New Show Dan has confirmed on Twitter that he is making two new shows; Gibby starring Noah Munck and Sam & Cat starring Jennette McCurdy and Ariana Grande. References External links * * Schneider, Dan Schneider, Dan Schneider, Dan Category:Victorious Cast